Winx Club - Episode 513
Sirenix is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx Club are in the simulator as Faragonda, Griselda, and Palladium watch their training progress. Unfortunately, when the winx try to converge their Harmonix power, Bloom lost her concentration as she's worried about her sister Daphne. In an unknown location, Tritannus still threatens Daphne to tell him her knowledge about Sirenix. Daphne finally gives up and tells him that her Sirenix powers are protected by Source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce. Daphne tells him that he will never get Sirenix, but then Tritannus has an idea to destroy the source and calls the Trix. Icy immediately knows that Daphne told Tritannus about Sirenix. Tritannus admits this and tells Icy that she will get Sirenix after Tritannus has it. Darcy wonders if she and Stormy gets anything and then Tritannus vows to Icy again that they will rule Magic Dimension together. While leaving Icy tells Darcy and Stormy to follow them, which makes Stormy angry. Back at the dorm in Alfea, as the girls talk about Sirenix, worried that they might lose their powers, the Sirenix Book appeared and told them the last part (riddle) to gain Sirenix and then disappears for good, much to Stella's shock. After that Aisha suggests that they should go back to Magical Archive. After a long search in the Archive, Stella decides to ask her Guardian of Sirenix to help, but Guardian only tells to look inside herself like book already told. Flora admits that she's getting worried. Nissa is playing with some Bollabies, telling them to line up, but then one of them turns into blowfish and starts floating up which makes Nessa a bit annoyed and she tells it not to go away by itself as it could be dangerous. While chasing it, the Ocean Gate of Magix opens and Tritannus comes through it, much to Nissa's shock. Tritannus ignores Nissa and heads to find Source of Sirenix and finds it almost immediately from a cave. He stabs it with his trident, releasing pollution around it and draining its powers. As an result, the water of Lake Roccaluce starts to subside and the oil released from Tritanus's trident creates an oil-monster. Tritannus it to guard the cave in case Winx would arrive and he flees only to be attacked by Nissa, Phylla, Lemmy, Illiris, Serena, Sonna, Lithia and Desiryee. Tritannus calls them "Little squids" and fights back in order to destroy them. Bloom found the solution for the last riddle, by realizing that only way they can find the source of Sirenix is to look inside themselves and she communicates with her Guardian of Sirenix, which complimented the Winx and told them that they must go to the place where their quest began. The Winx realised that they have to go to Lake Roccaluce where their quest for Sirenix began to find the source of Sirenix. When they arrive with the Odessy Explorert, it stops because the water in the lake is getting drained and Tecna is detecting high levels of toxic in there, meaning that it's dying and only person who could make this happen is Tritannus. Bloom gets worried about the Source of Sirenix and they transform into their Harmonix forms and dive into the lake. Upon entering, large amount of fishes swims through them as they are scared of oil-monster created by Tritannus. as Bloom tries to block its attack, her shield breaks immediately and she is sent flying and when landing, she discovers Tritannus and Selkies fighting each others. She goes to take Aisha and Stella, so they can help the selkies, leaving Flora, Tecna and Musa to fight the monster. As they come, the selkies gets hurt. While the Winx was distracted, Tritannus attempts to escape. Back at the cave, others are doing their best to fight the monster. But as they surround it while Tecna is used her shield, Flora bounds the monster with her vines and Musa sends it away with her sound powers. Aisha captures Tritannus by using her Morphix to wrap him. Tritannus fights back, but Bloom and Aisha attacks too and Tritannus is stuck in middle of rocks and wrapped in Morphix. Bloom uses the opportunity and tells Tritannus to reveal Daphne's location, but Serena interrupts, telling that lake is almost completely dry. Others tells Bloom to help, but Bloom still wants Daphne's location from Tritannus. Tritannus grins, saying "Go Fairy, save the pretty lake". Angered, Bloom tells him that its not over yet and flees with others. Tritannus frees himself and shouts that it is over for now and swims back to Andros through portal. There the Trix are already waiting for him back. Tritannus tells Icy that he has gift for her, drains Daphne's Sirenix powers and gives it to the Trix. Corrupted Sirenix power surrounds the Trix and Tritannus tells them that they are invincible as they have transformed into their Dark Sirenix. Back at the Lake Roccaluce, the Winx use Harmonix Convergence to restore Source of Sirenix with the selkies' and the fishes' help. As the source is restored, its water rises back again. The Sirenix Boxes appears with the Winx's Guardians of Sirenix and they form a circle around the Source of Sirenix. They used the powers given by the Winx's complete Sirenix Boxes to open a portal to the Infinite Ocean and disappears along with their Sirenix Boxes. The Supreme Guardian of Sirenix, Omnia, appears before the Winx and the Selkies, telling that they are now Sirenix fairies and that they can enter the Infinite Ocean. The Winx are relieved and joyful upon completing the quest of Sirenix. The Winx enters, transforming into Sirenix fairies. Once inside the Infinite Ocean, they admire their Sirenix transformation and their new hair color. Omnia then tells that thanks to their Sirenix powers, the Infinite Ocean is open to them forever. They go around the new world and Flora discovers some fishes that doesn't exist in anywhere else. Omnia then reveals that each of them is granted an wish and that they can ask their guardians to grant it but only after they have pleased destiny by defeating Tritannus. She also tells that something evil has entered the ocean and Bloom immediately suggests Tritannus. Omnia adds that he is accompanied by others who possess Dark Sirenix and Stella suggests the Trix. Omnia tells that in order to drive them away, they must fully develop their Sirenix, which Aisha promises they will work hard. Finally possessing powers of all the selkies, Tritannus opens the Ocean Gate of Infinite Ocean and enters it with the Trix, Daphne, and the mutants. Icy is excited that Tritannus fulfilled his promise of taking them there. Tritannus tells that they can enter any ocean in Magic Dimension from there and conquer them. Daphne tells Tritannus that Winx will stop him, which Tritannus disagrees and spears the green crystal near him. As pollution starts surrounding it, more and more mutants gathers around it to bow down for Tritannus, who then tells that he will destroy the Winx. Major Events *The Winx open the gate of the Infinite Ocean and gain Sirenix. *The Trix received a more evil and darker version of Sirenix called Dark Sirenix. *Tritannus summons more mutants than ever. *Daphne's Sirenix power was absorbed by Tritannus and given to the Trix. *The simulator room appears for the first time since Season 1 and Season 2. Debuts *Omnia *Sirenix (3D version) *Dark Sirenix *Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix *Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Aisha *Faragonda *Griselda *Tritannus *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Nissa *Lemmy *Lithia *Sonna *Serena *Illiris *Desiryee *Daphne *Omnia *Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix *Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix Trivia * This is the first time the Trix, Tritannus, and the Winx Club are shown in 3D in the TV series. * This is the last appearance of Harmonix. * This is the first appearance of the Winx Club and the Trix in their Sirenix forms. * Starting with this episode, there is a new opening sequence. This new one uses three-dimensional computer generated imagery instead of two-dimensional hand-drawn animation and includes scenes of the 3D Sirenix transformation, the Winx Club in the Infinite Ocean and the official season 5 trailer. Mistakes Coming soon... Voice cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly D. Brooks as Stormy *Adam Wylie as Tritannus Quotes Tritannus-'' ''Icy! Icy: Coming honey. Stella: '''Man, there's always a catch! '''Stormy and Darcy Watch it! Hey Videos Italian: http://www.videolog.tv/video.php?id=855168 English: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81vKu_-dRGo Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sirenix Category:Rai Dub